Winter Date
by RiuDarkBlue
Summary: Kencan dimusim dingin? Bukankah lebih enak tidur, itulah yang diharapkan Hinata. Namun tidak dengan Naruto, ia lebih memilih kencan daripada arisan. "Pokoknya, Naruto-kun harus membelikanku boneka panda."/"Iya. Kode buat anak."/"Enam juga, agar bisa satu tim. Tim futsal. Atau tujuh, bisa dijadikan anggota boyband." Spesial #NHFD10, #SatuDekadeNaruHinaFluffyDays


.

.

.

Winter Date

Disclaimer: Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Story is Mine!

Warning: AU, OOC, typo, DLDR!

Rate: T

Special For NaruHina Fluffy Days 10

Maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita, kata-kata atau cara pengetikan. Tapi ini murni hasil pemikiran saya!

Happy Reading Minna-san:)

.

.

.

Naruto menghela napas. Ia menatap Ibunya dengan memelas. "_Mommy_ saja yang kesana, aku tidak mau."

Violet Kushina menajam. "Enak saja! Kau harus ikut, Sasuke saja ada disana."

_Iuh!_ Naruto tidak mau, ia tidak mau diajak arisan oleh Kushina. Ia kapok, dulu saja sampai dicolek sana colek sini. Sasuke? Ikut arisan? Tidak! Naruto tidak mau!

"_Mom_... Kau tega sekali."

Kushina beranjak, ia mengambil mantel hitam milik putranya, merapikan surai pirangnya dan menyerahkan mantelnya. "Sana, ambil sepatu."

Naruto tetap diam. Ia masih duduk diranjang. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis. "Padahal aku mau mengunjungi calon menantu _Mommy_, malah disuruh arisan. Tanggal 10 sekarangkan aku ada kencan."

"Apa?!" Segera Kushina berbalik. Ia menatap tajam putranya. "Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi."

"Kar–"

"–sudah. Sana pergi, bawa Hinata-_chan_ kemari. Jika bisa nikahi dia besok. Sudah 22 tahun masih saja pacaran."

Naruto berdecak, Kushina tidak sadar diri. Ibunya juga menikah diusia 27 tahun.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya, Naruto bohong mengenai tanggal 10 Februari ini dia ada kencan. Mana ada ditengah turunnya salju meski hanya sedikit, orang ingin keluar rumah. Ini saja ia mengumpat beberapa kali saat di jalanan. Naruto malas ingat.

Dan hal yang paling malas adalah–

_Ting tong._

Memencet bell. Ngomong-ngomong ini sudah yang kelima kalinya Naruto menekan benda berwarna putih disamping pintu apartemen Hinata.

"Hinata!" Bahkan ia berteriak. Masih tidak ada jawaban. "Maaf." Naruto mulai menekan digit angka _password_. Naruto jarang seperti ini, ia menghormat privasi Hinata sebagai kekasihnya. Tapi ia hapal mengenai _password_ apartemen Hinata.

_Ceklek_.

Pintu hitam itu terbuka, menampakan ruangan berwarna putih dengan perabotan yang tertata rapi. Naruto sendiri yakin, Hinata masih di kamar.

Perlahan ia melangkah saat sebelumnya melepas sepatu putih kesayangannya. Ia memutar knop pintu, di sanalah ia melihat gadis cantik yang tengah bergelung diselimut tebalnya.

"Bangun. Hinata."

Perkataan Naruto tidak direspon. Hinata masih bernapas dengan teratur, selimut putihnya benar-benar terlihat hangat.

"Bangun." Naruto gemas. Ia menusuk pipi putih Hinata.

Naruto berdecak. Hinata memang sulit dibangunkan.

"Jangan salahkan aku ya." Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya, ia mendaratkan bibirnya tepat dipipi kiri Hinata.

Berhasil! Lihat! Gadis itu mulai mengernyit.

"_Enggh_..." Hinata mulai terganggu, ia merasakan pipinya ditempeli sesuatu. Perlahan lavendernya terbuka. Ia melotot.

"Bangun juga, Putri Tidur."

"Naruto-_kun_?!"

...

Hinata marah, bibir gadis itu maju beberapa centi. Rambutnya masih berantakan, ia juga masih duduk diranjang lengkap dengan pakaian tidurnya.

"Tidak mau!"

"Ayolah..."

Hinata makin cemberut. "Naruto-_kun_ sudah janji tidak akan menggangu Minggu pagiku. Namun kenapa datang? Katanya akan menghabiskan waktu main _billiard_."

"Tidak. Kencan sekarang ya?"

"Tidak mau, sana pulang! Arisan saja dengan _Mommy_." Hinata mendorong bahu Naruto yang duduk disebelahnya.

Naruto sendiri gelagapan, dari pada arisan. Lebih baik kencanlah! Meskipun tadi malam Naruto sudah berjanji tidak akan menggangu Minggu pagi kekasihnya, sebab Naruto tahu tadi malam Hinata mengerjakan tugas kampus.

"Kau mau aku disentuh sana-sini? Hinata... Nanti aku tidak suci."

Hinata masih marah. Ia bahkan berniat menarik selimutnya kembali.

"Eh! Jangan tidur." Naruto menarik selimut Hinata, sampai selimut putih itu berakhir diatas lantai.

"Naruto-_kun_, kenapa dibu– eh, eh! Turunkan aku!"

Naruto menyeringai, ia malah menggendong Hinata menuju kamar mandi, mendudukkan gadis itu di _wastafel_. Refleks, Hinata mengalungkan lengannya dileher Naruto.

"Na-nanti aku jatuh."

"Tidak akan." Naruto meraih sikat gigi, ia mengambil pasta gigi dan mengoleskannya. "Buka mulutmu."

Bibir Hinata tekatup rapat.

"Atau–" Melihat Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya, refleks Hinata membuka mulutnya, membuat Naruto tersenyum bangga.

Naruto menyudahi acara menyikat giginya, ia memberikan gelas berisi air kepada Hinata. Dengan cemberut Hinata berkumur. Sekarang, Hinata merasakan wajahnya disapu air dingin.

"Lho? Kita jadi kencan?"

"Tentu."

"Aku belum mandi." Hinata menggoyangkan lengan Naruto, ia anti tidak mandi saat bepergian.

Alis Naruto terangkat. "Mau sekalian kumandikan juga?"

"Enak saja." Hinata mencipratkan air, ia masih saja cemberut. "Belum menyiapkan baju."

"Kusiapkan."

Wow! Naruto benar-benar berniat kencan dengannya!

Hinata makin cemberut. _Good bye_ acara tidur seharian dimusim dingin...

.

.

.

"Jadi, kita mau kemana?"

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya, ia juga tidak punya tujuan. Ini benar-benar dadakan. "Maunya?"

"Tuhkan! Aku tidur saja!"

"Jangan!" Naruto menarik pipi Hinata, membuat gadis itu mengaduh dan cemberut.

Naruto jadi gemas, apalagi melihat penampilan Hinata. Gadis itu mengenakan sweater putih dilapisi mantel coklat, jeans hitam, sepatu bot coklat, dan _beanie_ merah. Hinata juga mengakui, selara _fashion_ Naruto tidak buruk. Gadis 22 tahun itu tampak cantik.

"Pokoknya, Naruto-_kun_ harus membelikanku boneka panda."

"Iya, nanti kubelikan dua."

Hinata menggeleng. "Aku mau delapan."

"Kau mau ternak panda dikamar?"

Hinata mengangguk, ia menoleh menatap Naruto yang kini menyetir dengan santai. "Iya, aku baru punya tiga puluh tiga."

Naruto meringis, tidak terbayang saat berumah tangga nanti, pasti kamar mereka penuh dengan hewan hitam putih itu. Malahan, Hinata pernah berkata ingin memelihara bayi panda. Masih kecil panda imut, nah! Jika sudah besar tidak tanggung-tanggung akan mencakar.

"Kenapa berhenti?"

Naruto melepas _seatbelt_, ia menoleh pada Hinata. "Kita kencan disini."

"Jalan? Dingin..."

"Ck. Kau ini." Naruto mendekat, ia juga melepas _seatbelt_ Hinata. "Tenang nanti kupeluk."

Hinata cemberut, ia mengikuti Naruto yang turun terlebih dahulu. Gadis itu lebih memilih mematung disebrang jalan yang kini lumayan sepi. Siapa yang mau keluar musim dingin coba? Hanya Naruto yang kencan dimusim dingin.

Mereka memang jarang kencan. Namun sekalinya kencan malah musim dingin! Kan menyebalkan! Lebih baik Hinata tidur.

"Kemarikan tanganmu." Hinata berkedip, ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya. "Pakai sarung tangan, katanya dingin."

"Lupa."

"Emh..."

Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata, ia membawa gadis itu ke trotoar. Ikut membaur dengan beberapa pejalan kaki.

"Mau beli apa?"

"Es krim."

Naruto melotot. "Makan saja salju."

Hinata tertawa kecil. "Bercanda, aku ingin... Coklat panas?"

"Baiklah, Sayang. Satu coklat panas."

Naruto memutuskan mampir kesalahan satu cafe, ia memesan satu _cappucino_ dan satu coklat panas. Hinata tersenyum gembira, hal seperti itu saja sudah membuat gadis itu bahagia.

Mereka berjalan, entah kemana. Naruto hanya mengikuti hatinya, sampai diperempatan ia memilih belok kanan.

"Ke danau?"

Naruto mengangguk. Ia semakin erat memegang tangan Hinata.

"Makin dingin..." Hinata merengek, ia mau pulang. Bukannya jalan-jalan.

"Ada aku."

Gadis itu mendengus, ia kesal. Apa hubungannya? Naruto tidak membawa selimut, ingat?

"Eh! Mulutnya!" Pemuda itu menyentuh bibir Hinata.

"Eh! Tangannya!"

"Apa? Mau pakai bibir? Baiklah."

Refleks Hinata menutup mulutnya. "Naruto-_kun_!" Dan berakhirlah Naruto yang mencium kelima jemari lentiknya.

Tawa Naruto pecah. "Baru seperti itu saja kau panik."

"Te-tentu saja." Hinata mendekatkan tubuhnya, banyak pejalan kaki saat mereka kearah danau. Naruto yang peka, melingkarkan lengannya dibahu Hinata, melindungi gadis itu dari singgungan orang-orang.

Mereka sampai di taman berisi danau yang tertutup salju. Pohonnya yang biasanya banyak dan berwarna hijau, kini tinggal ranting dengan salju putih diatasnya.

"Duduk." Tanpa persetujuan Hinata, Naruto duduk terlebih dahulu. Ia mengangkat alisnya saat melihat gadis itu hanya berdiri dengan bibir mengerucut. "Kenapa?"

"Kursinya basah."

Bibir Naruto membulat, ia menepuk pahanya. "Disini saja."

"E-enak saja." Dengan kasar, Hinata menghempaskan tubuhnya. Tidak peduli jika celananya basah. Hinata juga duduk agak jauh.

"Yah... Duduknya kejauhan. Sini."

Hinata diam, ia menyeruput coklat panasnya.

"Beginilah nasib pria, selalu mengejar." Naruto bermonolog sendiri, ia menggeser duduknya mendekat pada Hinata. Menaruh kepalanya dibahu Si gadis dan melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang Hinata.

"Ih! Lepas!"

Naruto menggeleng.

"Ti-tidak enak dilihat orang lain."

"Disini sepi."

Hinata berusaha melepaskan lengan Naruto. Ia mendorongnya. "Sana, pergi. Aku kesal."

"Nanti juga tidak."

Hinata cemberut, ia mulai kesal dan berakhir diam. Ternyata, diamnya gadis itu menarik perhatian Naruto. Pemuda itu melirik Si gadis, Naruto melihat bibir bawah Hinata maju. Tangan kirinya terulur, Naruto menarik bibir bawah Hinata.

"Seperti bebek."

"Enak saja." Hinata melepaskan lengan Naruto. "Naruto-_kun_?"

"Hm?"

"Mau punya anak berapa?"

Tubuh Naruto menegak. Ia menatap jahil Hinata. "Kode ceritanya?"

"Kode?" Kepala Hinata miring sedikit dengan bibir terbuka kecil.

"Iya. Kode buat anak."

"Enak saja!" Lengan Naruto menjadi sasaran cubitan Hinata.

Naruto meringis, ia mengusap lengannya. "Jika bukan kode lalu apa?"

"Pertanyaan."

"Tumben pertanyaanmu begitu, biasanya juga seputar boneka panda."

Hinata mengangguk. Ia memang pengagum hewan lucu itu. "Itu, kemarin Ino-_chan_ dan Sakura-_chan_ membahasnya."

"Lalu? Lalu? Mereka jawab apa? Dan apa jawabanmu."

Jika begini, baru Naruto bersemangat.

"Um... Kata Ino-_chan_, ia ingin punya empat anak. Kalau Sakura-_chan_ ingin punya tiga anak. Nah, kalau ak–"

"–apa? Apa?" Naruto tambah antusias, bahkan kini wajahnya mendekat pada wajah Hinata.

"Satu anak."

Hening.

Naruto menghembuskan napas kecewa. "Ck. Satu mah gampang."

Hinata melotot, ia mencubit lengan Naruto dengan keras. Membuat Naruto memekik perih. "Hinata!"

"Gampang? Memangnya melahirkan itu semudah apa? Ih! Aku gemas!" Hinata kembali mencubit Naruto.

"Ampun! Ampun!" Naruto menangkap lengan Hinata, ia memeluk gadis itu sambil memegang lengannya. "Nah, diam juga."

"L-lepas."

"Tidak. Enak saja, kau mau aku tidak punya kulit."

"Sekalian saja tidak punya daging." Hinata tertawa.

"Kau ini ya." Naruto mendengus, ia mengecup pipi Hinata lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Memang Naruto-kun ingin punya anak berapa?"

Naruto berdehem, ia membenarkan duduknya. "Paling sedikit dua. Sepasang. Nah tiga juga tidak masalah. Atau lima, bisa membentuk tim bola basket."

Hinata melotot.

"Enam juga, agar bisa satu tim. Tim futsal. Atau tujuh, bisa dijadikan anggota _boyband_."

Hinata tidak percaya, kemana otak Naruto, katanya pemuda itu salah satu mahasiswa genius. Namun, kenapa begini?!

"Naruto-_kun_! Naruto-_kun_ kira aku ayam?!"

Naruto menggeleng. "Kaukan _fangirl_, daripada memuja ketampanan orang lain lebih baik memuja anak sendiri. Oh, ya. Jangan lupakan suami."

"As–"

"–oh, ya. Bukankah _boyband_ ada yang beranggota sembilan ya, sebelas juga ada, bahkan delapan bel– Hinata!"

Hinata tidak tahan, ia mencakar lengan Naruto juga mencubitnya. "Aku kesal! Pacaran saja dengan ayam!"

"Boleh, dia ayam yang beruntung. Suaminya tampan, kaya, juga pintar. " Naruto tergelak, ia tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa. Pecahlah tawanya.

Hinata yang kesal membalikan tubuhnya. "Ya sudah, kita sampai disin–"

_Grep!_

Naruto memeluk Hinata dari belakang. Ia membungkus tubuh kecil itu dengan mantel hitamnya. Dagunya ia simpan dipundak kecil Hinata. "Tidak etis, cemburu dengan hewan."

"Hm..."

"Aku berguna, kan?"

"Huh?"

"Kau kedinginan, aku peluk. Kau sedih kubuat tertawa, kau menangis, aku yang mengusap air matamu. Yakin mau memberiku pada hewan?"

Hinata menggigit bibirnya. Ia diam sambil menikmati pelukan Naruto.

"Naruto-_kun_?"

"Hm..." Naruto bergumam, ia menyamankan dagunya dipundak Hinata. "Apa?"

"Tepati janji."

"Yang mana?"

"Delapan boneka panda, harus kubawa pulang."

"Boleh saja. Asal delapan anak, ya?"

"Hinata!"

Tidak tanggung-tanggung Hinata menyikut perutnya.

.

.

.

Naruto mendelik, ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. "Hinata, sudah ya?"

"Belum."

"Titip saja ditokonya. Nanti diantar ke apartemen."

Hinata menoleh, ia menatap Naruto yang tampak memelas.

"Bagaimana, Sayang?"

Sebenarnya Hinata tidak tega. Hanya saja... Ini mendesak.

"Hinata, lihat. Bagasi sudah ada dua boneka, dan satu sudah kupangku begitupun denganmu yang memangku satu boneka."

Begitulah, sudah uang Naruto habis. Mobilnya dijadikan kandang panda. Masalahnya, boneka yang Hinata beli berukuran besar semua. Dan, mobil Naruto hanya memiliki dua kursi.

"I-iya, antar saja em–"

"–lima! Aku tidak mau memangku boneka."

Hinata cemberut, ia membuka pintu mobil dan menyerahkan satu bonekanya pada pemilik toko. Sesudah Hinata menyuruh untuk mengantar bonekanya, gadis itu masuk kedalam mobil. Ia menatap Naruto yang kini terlihat kesal, melihat itu Hinata mengambil boneka dipangkuan Naruto dan memangkunya.

"Sudah kubelikan. Tidak ada hadiah untukku?"

Hinata menggeleng. Ia menatap Naruto. "Uang dari _Tou-san _habis."

Ia menahan tawanya, Naruto mengetuk pipinya. "Ini saja."

Hinata yang mengerti mendekat, ia mengecup pipi Naruto secara singkat.

Senyum jahil hadir dibibir Naruto. "Aku membelikan berapa boneka?"

"Delapan."

"Kau baru bayar satu, masih ada tujuh."

"Hah? Ko–"

"–tujuh anak, _deal_?"

"Naruto-_kun_!"

.

.

.

.

FIN

A/N

_Happy NaruHina Fluffy Day 10 :)), _ini saya buat ngebut lho:( maaf kalo nggak_ fluffy_:( maaf kalo banyak typo, yuk ramaikan dengan review:v, _i need it_ buat penyemangat. Oh, ya, saya nggak tahu 10 Februari itu keadaan salju di Jepang kayak gimana maaf kalo salah:( takut lagi badai:v, saya juga udah up LAI silahkan mampir...

Mind to RnR?

Salam RiuDarkBlue

10 April 2019


End file.
